nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Crash 'n' the Boys: Street Challenge
Crash 'n' the Boys: Street Challenge is a 1992 sports game for the NES by Technos Japan. A Game Boy version of the game was also released in Japan only. The game featured Olympic style contests without rules or regulations, between five teams. The games included 400 metres hurdles, Hammer throw, Swimming, Roof Top Jumping, and Fighting Scene. It was re-released for the Wii Virtual Console and later for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Gameplay The game has four teams to choose from, as well as a fifth computer-controlled team. Each team has five members, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, making some better suited to certain events than others. Before each event, players have the opportunity to go shopping in the mall to buy power-ups for their characters. These items are paid for through the various medals that each team achieves as it progresses through the challenge, but since the winner of the challenge is the team that collects the most medals overall, players must be fairly judicious in how much they spend. There are two types of events in the game: individual events (Hammer Throw and Roof Top Jumping) and head-to-head events (400 Meter Hurdles, Swimming and Fighting). In individual events, each team takes its turn individually, and ranking is determined by who gets the most points. The head-to-head events take place under a single elimination tournament format, in which one player competes against another in a series of heats. The player who successfully defeats both of his opponents will get to compete against a member of Team Thornley for first place. The game can be played by up to four players. Since there's never more than two teams competing at the same time, the third and fourth player can play simply by alternating between the two controllers. Thus, a four player adapter is not required, unlike other Kunio-kun games. Plot North America Theodore "Todd" Thornley IV has had enough. After being humiliated once again by his rival, Jeff "Crash" Cooney and his blue-collar buddies from Southside High School at the All-City Track Meet, he has decided to issue a challenge to Crash. Inviting two of the other elite high schools to participate in the challenge, plus an additional team sponsored by his wealthy father, Todd has seemingly stacked the deck against Crash and his boys. Japan Reihou Academy's Student Council President, Mamoru Todou, had challenged the other schools to an athletic meet to prove their superiority. However, this plan backfired when the Nekketsu High School team, led by Kunio, swept the events. Threatened with banishment by his father, Mamoru begged him to give him another chance, then he comes up with the idea of challenging Nekketsu High School to an unsanctioned athletic competition. As a back-up plan, his father's assistant decides to create a team of super-athletes from among their many employees. Kunio and his schoolmates accept Reihou Academy's challenge. Riki and his Hanazono High School team also enter the competition, as well as Gōda and his School Union team. And so the stage is set for an even wilder sporting event extravaganza than before. Reception Category:Kunio-Kun games Category:Sports games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1992 video games Category:1993 video games Category:2009 video games Category:2011 video games Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games Category:Technos Japan games